Talk:Undeath's eternal foe
Stacking might be worth mentioning you can cast the spell several times seeeing as the dodge ac stacks upon itself and can be pretty useful. 24.211.6.216 20:11, 15 July 2007 (PDT) :You may have the honor of doign so. I thought I did that a long time ago. Turns out I didn't. GhostNWN 21:40, 15 July 2007 (PDT) See Also...? Why don't Undeath's Eternal Foe, Negative Energy Protection, and Death Ward have "See Also" notes referring to each other the way that the Cure Minor Wounds to Mass Heal list, Inflict Minor Wounds to Harm list, or the grouping of Death Armor, Elemental Shield, and Mestil's Acid Sheath do? Seems logical to me; granted they don't refer to each other in the official Bioware descriptions, and Death Ward is a Necromancy spell instead of an Abjuration spell and can be cast by druids and paladins as well as clerics, but all 3 can be cast by clerics and do have a similar theme (at least in an RP standpoint despite the engine allowing use beyond this) = protecting against negative energy and death effects generated by necromancers and undead... -- 17:22, 13 May 2012 * There is no link to death ward because there is no justification for it. (Neither of the other spells you mentioned protect against death, while death ward does nothing except protect against death.) There is no link to negative energy protection because no one interested in editing the wiki has gotten around to it yet. --The Krit 16:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :*As far as effectiveness, shadow shield may be considered both death protection and negative protection, while death ward is just death protection. If shadow shield is included in the same progression with negative energy protection and undeath's eternal foe then I could see reason to include death ward also. Otherwise, it would be better to create a two unit progression for death protection with death ward and shadow shield which would be separate from the negative protection progression (I would assume that the terminology negative protection for a progression would include protection against negative effects (which shadow shield does not protect against) in addition to negative energy damage. WhiZard 17:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::* Shadow shield strikes me as more of a hybrid spell than the continuation or evolution of any one spell. --The Krit 22:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :*From DnD perspective the death ward improve upon negative energy protection as it has both death immunity and all bonuses from negative energy protection. Of course - this wasn't implemented in NWN... From this perspective, shadow shield has nothing to do with these spells except the bonuses. 20:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::*That isn't 3.0 DnD, in 3.0 SRD there is no death protection in negative energy protection, nor negative energy protection in death ward. WhiZard 20:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::*You are right, I havent looked into 3.0 this info comes from 3.5. But I think it doesn't changes the point. Bioware used rules only as refence and they implemented many things differenty. For example the content from HotU is from 3.5 source book - Player's guide to Faerun. 22:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC)